Engrenage
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: OS racontant brièvement la mort des frères Prewett, sauvagement assassinés par Antonin Dolohov, Travers et trois autres Mangemorts. (OS-cadeau pour Héloïse .)


Coucou, je suis vivante. Voilà un OS pour mon retour, entre deux révisions de bac !

Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Résumé :** OS racontant brièvement la mort des frères Prewett, sauvagement assassinés par Antonin Dolohov, Travers et trois autres mangemorts.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Engrenage.**

.

.

.

Une embuscade. Encore une. Les mangemorts ne font que de ça, en ce moment.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

- KIRA, ATTENTION, DERRIÈRE TOI ! hurla un homme encapuchonné, et le visage masqué.

Mais trop tard. La jeune femme fut touchée de plein fouet par mon maléfice. Oui, le miens… J'ai tué mon ami d'un sortilège de la mort… Je tombais à genoux en maudissant Merlin, sans quitter des yeux ma petite Kira Rose, notre meilleure amie, à mon jumeau et moi.

- NON ! hurla Dolohov en se précipitant vers la petite brune gisant au sol.

Il prit la main de la fille, puis laissa couler une larme le long de ses joues pâles comme le marbre, lui dégagea doucement ses cheveux du visage puis embrassa son front en fermant légèrement ses propres yeux pour en cacher le vert qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Et moi, je restais stupéfait devant cette scène.

Toujours à genoux, je fus rejoint par Gideon, mon frère, qui me releva sans voir le triste spectacle.

- Fabian, qu'est ce que tu fous, viens ! me beugla-t-il en m'entrainant vers un hangar sécurisé pour pouvoir transplaner.

Mais non, moi, je ne voulais pas bouger. Je hurlais ma peine en me débattant. Enfin, il finit par me lâcher, et je courus vers Dolohov. Mon frère lui, me suivit rapidement, se demandant qui était allongé au sol, auprès d'un Mangemort, et pouvait m'affliger autant.

Je vis alors le russe se lever. Ou plutôt, je le compris, car à travers mes larmes, je n'aperçus pas son poing se diriger droit sur mon nez. Gémissant, je reculai et me cognai contre Gideon qui pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort.

Mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, et nous fixait sans ciller, de la haine et de la tristesse dans les yeux. Cet abruti restait là, devant nous, bien en face de la baguette de mon frère, comme s'il souhaitait tomber sous l'attaque de celle-ci.

- Ne le touche… commença Gideon, avant de voir le corps sans vie de Kira et d'en lâcher sa baguette sous le choc.

Je me dégageai de son emprise, puis après avoir bousculé Dolohov, je tombai à genoux à côté d'elle, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Trop occupé à capturer le dernier regard de Kira, aussi vide soit-il, je n'entendis même pas le cri déchirant que poussa mon frère.

- TU L'AS TUE, SALE MANGEMORT ! CONNARD ! beugla-t-il en pleurant.

Tout sembla tourner autour de moi et la culpabilité me rongeait déjà. C'était moi qui l'avais tuée. Moi, à cause ce sort perdu, destiné à Travers avant qu'il ne transplane lâchement. Au moment où je me tournais, Gideon se jeta sur le russe, mais ce fut inutile, car ce dernier se volatilisa avant d'être atteint. Affligé, mon frère se laissa tomber sur le sol froid, ne se retenant que sur ses coudes.

- Cet homme… Je le maudit sur au moins trente six générations…, pleurait-il sans se lever. Connard…. CONNARD !

.

.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines déjà, que Kira était partie. Et elle n'était pas la seule à être partie depuis. Beaucoup de meurtres se sont succédés… Dorcas, Gladys Benji, Marlene et sa famille…

Gideon et moi étions au bord du gouffre, plus désespéré que jamais. Chaque jour, Voldemort montait en puissance, amenant son lot de nouvelles victimes, plus ou moins proches de nous. Je craignais pour mes parents, ainsi que pour Molly, notre sœur ainée… Elle aussi avait peur, pour son mari, Arthur, ainsi que pour nous et pour ses fils. Inlassablement, elle nous suppliait de rester prudents, de ne aps se jeter dans la gueule du loup seulement pour venger Kira, et les autres membres de l'Ordre décédés, auxquels nous étions tous plus ou moins proches.

Mais demain, c'est fini. Quitte à y laisser la vie, j'irais tuer le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts possible, seulement pour défendre la mémoire de ma petite métamorphomage préférée, ma Kira.

D'accord, c'est mon sort qui l'a tué… Mais l'aurais-je fait si je n'avais pas eu pour cible ce salop de Travers ? Non. Non, elle serait en vie, et peut-être avec moi, en train de fêter son anniversaire… C'est la date que nous avons choisi, mon frère et moi. Mais ce que j'ignorais... C'est qu'un autre homme l'avait également fait.

Antonin Dolohov. Ce Serpentard de notre promotion, une année plus vieux que Kira, Gideon et moi. Un Mangemort, sans cœur ni pitié, cruel et irrespectueux, comme l'était son père, un des premiers à avoir suivi Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne me suis jamais remis du fait que Kira et lui se côtoyaient et entretenaient une relation…

.

J'étais dans le salon avec Gideon, et Molly cuisinait pendant que nous nous préparions.

- Les garçons, c'est prêt ! Venez manger avant de partir, appela-t-elle en soupirant.

Ni Gideon, ni moi n'avions précisé à notre sœur l'objet de notre mission. Pensez-vous, elle nous aurait retenus !

- On arrive Mollynette, répondit mon frère en se forçant à sourire.

Mais je le devançai en allant le premier vers la cuisine, pour embrasser la joue de notre cuisinière en chef.

.

- Prewett, bien le bonsoir, claqua un timbre sec et grave depuis le salon, presque aussitôt après mon départ de celui-ci.

Je me figeai en reconnaissant une voix désagréable et arrogante, une voix de Mangemort.

- Molly… Cache toi, ordonnais-je en sortant ma baguette.

Mais cette lionne, aussi têtue et courageuse que nous, refusait purement et simplement de se défiler. Entendant les sorts ratés des Mangemorts et les appels au secours de mon frère, je me décidai à l'enfermer dans un placard, puis à le sceller avec une puissante magie pour qu'elle soit indétectable et qu'elle ne puisse sortir qu'une fois le danger écarté.

.

- Les abrutis, ils vont m'entendre ! maugréa Molly en réussissant enfin à sortir de sa cachette forcée.

Furieuse mais prudente, elle s'avança vers le salon, baguette en main et oreilles à l'affut de tout bruit. Mais rien ne se faisait entendre. Rien. Pas un souffle à part le siens, pas même un mouvement, ce qui angoissa davantage la rousse.

- Fabian ? Gideon ? appela-t-elle en pénétrant au salon, son arme toujours dressée.

Mais avant de pouvoir avancer plus, elle glissa sur un liquide visqueux et se figea d'horreur en relevant ses mains, maintenant teintées de rouge. Elle osa, par dépit, regarder devant elle et elle ne put qu'observer le carnage. Elle ne put que voir ses deux frères, corps meurtris, bouts éparpillés, gisant dans leur sang mélangés, presque dévisagé… Mais elle ne cria pas. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, parce que la jeune femme était trop choquée pour prononcer le moindre mot, émettre la moindre plainte. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est tomber sur le dos pour se laisser patauger dans le sang homogène de ses deux petits frères adorés. Et pleurer, aussi. Pleurer jusqu'à s'en déshydrater, ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les trouve, tous les trois.

.

* * *

><p>Mouais... Votre avis ? Fais à la va vite, besoin de décompresser pendant le bac. OS racontant brièvement la mort des frères Prewett, sauvagement assassinés par Antonin Dolohov, Travers et trois autres Mangemorts.<p>

Rewiews ? (8)

Bisous ! Cissa Nott.


End file.
